henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Jerker
The Time Jerker is a super villain who is a manipulator of time. He is able to escape for long periods of time thanks to his time machine and careful planning of future events. This makes him a dangerous adversary to Captain Man and Kid Danger. He is portrayed by Joey Richter. Description The Time Jerker is a time traveler. How he became one remains a mystery, even to Captain Man and Kid Danger. He wears a sleeveless yellow trenchcoat, black checkered pants, and a black shirt. His hair is brown and tied back in locks, has a beard and silver eyes. His sole weapon is his time travelling machine which he can use to his advantage to evade capture by simply traveling back. He also enjoys making time puns. History In his self-titled episode, the Time Jerker was up in his lair on the highest floor of Swellview Clock Tower. He was sending his bag of trash 65 million years into the past to feed it to the dinosaurs through his time portal. He then receives a surprise from both Captain Man and Kid Danger, who came crashing in through the glass clock. The Time Jerker tells them his hideout may have been compromised, but he will be able to go back and make it hard for them to locate him again. After the two fail to mock him with time puns, Captain Man duels the Time Jerker with Kid Danger behind the machine. After the Time Jerker pushes Captain Man away, Kid Danger gets on top of him and struggles to grab on. This makes him be pushed into the portal and relive his day all over again. In the alternate timeline of Henry/Kid Danger's day, the Time Jerker does exactly the same thing as before, except Kid Danger picks up a metal number 6 from the broken glass and throws it at the Jerker's head, knocking him out. Kid Danger repeats the day once more, and travels back to fix the events he caused and once again, ends the day knocking out the Time Jerker with the number 6. Continuing the events in Secret Beef, the Time Jerker is arrested by the police and taken to jail. However, in Danger & Thunder, he unexplainably escapes and is seen with a gathering of some of Swellview's most dangerous criminals. He also discovers that the Toddler survived his fall and he wants them all to bring up their ideas in destroying their enemies. The Time Jerker's suggestion was to go back in time when the Grand Canyon was smaller and trap Captain Man and Kid Danger in there, with Nurse Cohort asking if he has to have time related plots all the time. He later witnesses Captain Man and Kid Danger (and Phoebe) being revealed in their disguises and joins his fellow villains to fight them, but not before Captain Man puts out the lights in their base. Following the capture of Captain Man by the Toddler using the Heliometer, he is not seen again after that, making him at large. After years of hiding, the Time Jerker resurfaced in Game of Phones. Teaming up with some other villains in the middle of the desert, they conceive a blueprint from The Messanger, a plan which would destroy Captain Man. Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Chapa all fight back to get the plans for themselves by using the heroes' lasers to stun the villains. They end up knocking them out after the Time Jerker and this fellow villains began slapping and taking videos of them doing so. Kid Danger and Captain Man tie him and the others up and it could be presumed they were taken to jail. Gallery Trivia *He is the first villain to make his debut in Season 2. **He makes his reappearance after a long hiatus of him in Season 5. *He is so far the only villain to appear in 2 episodes in a row (unless if you count Van Del in the two part episode Henry and the Bad Girl), because he appears in both The Time Jerker and Secret Beef. *He was originally called the Time Bandit. *The Time Jerker is spoofed on the Clock King, a DC Comics super villain also associated with time. *He is the only villain who does not change his look in his next appearance. Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:2020